Tissue culture media are currently supplied in sterile liquid and nonsterile powdered forms. There is a need to develop a sterile form for powdered media. Although the liquid form provides convenience, it has several drawbacks, namely: short shelf life, batch-to-batch variability, vulnerability to temperature extremes, container damage and contamination, costly refrigerated storage and high unit purchasing and transportation costs. Use of powdered media resolves these deficiencies. However, powdered media require sterilization. Present methods which utilize either autoclaving or filtration of solubilized powder, also have serious disadvantages and pitfalls such as heat lability of certain components, and filter membrane failure. Chemical sterilants have also proven unsatisfactory. Phase I funds are sought to examine the feasibility of rendering these powders sterile. These media which would be packaged in a uniquely constructed, light weight container would be stable for several years over a wide temperature range. Initial studies would include sterilization methodology, microbial evaluation, container development and performance testing of the media. Enthusiastic response to this concept has been received from commercial interests, both domestic and foreign, with particular potential seen for foreign trade.